


An Angel's Wish

by ToniDShipper



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Chika's there somewhere but not enough to be worth tagging, F/F, Friendship, Oneshot, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Yohariko in Zuramaru's POV, Yoshimaru is my ship but Yohariko was quite strong, especially on episode 11 of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniDShipper/pseuds/ToniDShipper
Summary: This is a story of an angel. Or, at least that was what Yoshiko-chan declared she was when I first met her.





	An Angel's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I ship YoshiMaru, I swear I do. But like, YohaRiko was pretty strong so I decided to write this.  
> I'll make it up to you Zuramaru!

This is a story of an angel. Or, at least that was what Yoshiko-chan declared she was when I first met her. She stood on top of the highest surface she could find back then, which happened to be on top of the slide in our school’s playground. What were the odds of an angel descending from heaven in the form of one Tsushima Yoshiko? Her eyes shone a beautiful shade of pink as she pointed to the sky. Being the child I was back then, I believed her. That day was when I met an angel.

Being an angel must be hard, I thought to myself as I watched her interact with others. She’s so out of place. Yoshiko-chan claimed to be an angel to almost every kid in our school. Shouldn’t she be hiding the fact that she’s not human, I pondered. She seemed fine with it so I didn’t mind.

Kids found her weird and a lot had teased her about it. They would argue with her, saying she’s just human like any one of us and I would constantly defend her and ask them to leave her alone.

Yoshiko-chan, while hard to understand when I first met her, was actually quite easy to figure out once I got to know her. She was so dishonest but was so bad at covering it up. It wasn’t the type of dishonesty that she would lie to me. It was more along the lines of, she did not want me to know what she genuinely felt.

She would say that she’s not hungry during break but when I insist, she would give in almost immediately. Then she’d say: ‘I only took it because you insisted’. Yoshiko-chan’s funny like that and I enjoyed teasing her about it.

Probably in her attempt to tease me back, she decided to call me ‘Zuramaru’ instead of Hanamaru because of my verbal tic. I didn’t really mind. Kids started to tease me about it too but Yoshiko-chan got angry with them and proclaimed that she was the only one who can call me that.

Throughout kindergarden, Yoshiko-chan and I stuck together. She always told me that one day, she would grow wings and fly back to the sky. That’s her wish. I felt sad thinking about it. Going back to the sky meant I won’t be able to see her anymore. But if she really was an angel, didn’t angels belong in the sky? Yoshiko-chan would be happy to go back. She seemed excited at the thought of returning to the sky.

Yoshiko-chan’s happiness would be my sadness.

I felt selfish when I wished that her wings wouldn’t grow.

But maybe it was not meant to be for humans and angels to be together. After kindergarden, Yoshiko-chan had to move. The last day of kindergarden was also the last day I saw her. She did say that we would meet again before we parted. Her reason being, _“Zuramaru has been a good human friend to me and I know you will miss me.”_ Until the end, Yoshiko-chan was never honest with her feelings. I told her that I will miss her too and she asked me what I was talking about.

Classic Yoshiko-chan.

Days turned to months. Months turned to years. Meeting an angel felt like a dream. Of course, I eventually realized she can’t possibly be an angel. What kind of angel teases someone about how they talked, anyway? But, I never did hear anything from Yoshiko-chan. We didn’t have each other’s phone numbers, not that we had our own phone at the time. I didn’t know where she moved. I lived in a temple where technology is almost non-existent so there was no way I could go looking for her on the internet. Maybe, after all those years, she just forgot about me? That, or maybe her wish did come true and she did grow wings and flew back to the sky. You can never know with Yoshiko-chan.

Somehow, after all those years, the sky returned her to me because on one fateful day on the grounds of Uranohoshi Girl’s High School, one Tsushima Yoshiko fell down from the sky.

But in all honesty, it was just from a tree, since from the looks of it, she never did get to return to the sky. She declared herself as a fallen angel and called herself Yohane.

I’d recognize her easily from a sea of people. That ridiculous bun on her head was easy to spot. Besides that, it’s her eyes that reminded me of kunzite gemstones.

She’s Yoshiko-chan. I was so sure of it.

Of course, she was dishonest as usual. She denied that she was Yoshiko-chan and I had to run after her. Turned out, I didn’t have to because we were classmates. What a twist of fate. Again, she introduced herself in front of class as a fallen angel then ran away immediately afterwards. Then, days had past and she hadn’t returned since.

I just got her back. I couldn’t let her go away like that. I’d bring notes to her home, which I found out where it was through the teachers. I never saw her there though. I just kept leaving the notes to her mother.

Aqours, our school idol group, was such a blessing. My best friend, Ruby-chan, was the only one to join in initially but she convinced me not to give up on being a school idol.

Eventually, Yoshiko-chan joined in too. She said she wished that her fallen angel personality didn’t come out. With how she was at the time, her urge to declare that she was a fallen angel too strong to control, that was another wish that wasn’t granted. Naturally.

And from there, I was reunited with the angel I met that day.

I watched how Yoshiko-chan was. How she finally learned to open up. How she was able to express herself more. How she improved how she was towards others. While ‘Yohane’ stood out, _a lot_ , Yoshiko-chan had changed a lot, too. In a good way, of course.

One other thing that I did was watch how Yoshiko-chan became incredibly close with Riko-chan, or _Riri_ , as she referred to the pianist one day while they were bantering. It was out of nowhere, really. One day, they just clicked. Riko-chan, though I doubt she’ll ever admit it, is incredibly fond of Yoshiko-chan and the same goes for the fallen angel.

Chika-chan once referred to Riko-chan as a miracle. I think that one is accurate. Riko-chan really is amazing. Yoshiko-chan smiled a lot more with her around.

It was quite funny. The fallen angel and the miracle; Yohane and Riri. It felt like Riko-chan was what Yoshiko-chan had always been waiting for. A miracle.

I looked back and thought, even if the fallen angel’s wish to go back to the sky and her wish to live a normal life didn’t come true, at least she was happy here.

Today, which is a few days before the Love Live! finals, we held a closing festival for Uranohoshi Girl’s High School because it will be closed and then, merged with a school in Numazu. Yoshiko-chan told me she wanted to do a fortune telling booth so I decided that I’ll help her out.

Yoshiko-chan also said, she wished _Riri_ can help her out by playing the piano when she begins telling her customer’s fortunes. For ambiance, she said.

I thought, if the sky wouldn’t grant the fallen angel’s wish, I should help out in granting one of her wishes because I want Yoshiko-chan to be happy.

So I did. I mentioned to Riko-chan that Yoshiko-chan was setting up a fortune telling booth. They’re a lot like each other, I realized. Riko-chan kept saying that it was stupid and that Yoshiko-chan didn’t know how to tell fortunes but she went and helped without me actually asking her to.

Yoshiko-chan looked so happy when Riko-chan went in and sat on the piano stool. I asked Chika-chan to be our first customer. She mentioned how surprised she was that Riko-chan was there because they were just together a few moments ago. I teased Riko-chan about wanting to help Yoshiko-chan.

 _“You said that you wanted to help Yoshiko-chan make her wish come true for once,"_ was what Riko-chan replied to me.

I did want to make her wish come true. What Riko-chan didn’t understand is that Yoshiko-chan didn’t wish for the fortune telling booth. Yoshiko-chan wished for her.

Earlier this evening, I watched them hold hands as we surrounded the bonfire.

Yoshiko-chan was looking at Riko-chan.

Riko-chan was looking at Yoshiko-chan.

Her wish came true. Yoshiko-chan finally had one of her wishes granted.

* * *

 

This is the story of an angel.

This also happens to be the story of my first heartbreak.

I do remember that I once said that Yoshiko-chan’s happiness would be my sadness. I think it was destined all this time.

Don’t get me wrong, I really am glad that she’s happy. It’s just that, I wish she wished for me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Zuramaru!  
> I love you~ I promise I'll make it up to you!
> 
> I'm writing a college Aqours fic with a bit of surprise so... yep, so help me gay gods.


End file.
